headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Green Lantern Vol 3 21
"Trials" is the title of the main story featured in issue #21 of the third volume of the Green Lantern comic book series published by DC Comics. The story was written by Gerard Jones with interior artwork by Pat Broderick and inker Romeo Tanghal. The coloring was provided by Anthony Tollin with lettering by Albert DeGuzman. The cover art illustration for this issue was composed by Broderick and Tollin. The issue was edited by Kevin Dooley. This issue shipped with a February, 1992 cover date and carried a cover price of $1.00 per copy (US). Synopsis Pan-Galactic Placement Services has captured Hal Jordan, Brik and two of their potential Green Lantern Corps recruits, Aa and Kworri - both of whom represent rival races from Stoneworld. The placement services enforcer Flicker implants each of them with breaker switches that shut down their brain upon command. Flicker and his people then begin a reconditioning process by which they can control their new recruits, and sell them off as warriors and enforcers to the highest bidder. Hal Jordan finds himself participating in what appears to be a job interview. Fortunately, Hal's willpower disrupts the nature of the process, and he realizes that something is amiss, when the illusion breaks down after he mentions the name Carol Ferris. Hal begins to break free, but Flicker's boss activates the breaker switch, shutting him down. While unconscious, Hal is tormented by visions of Star Sapphire, John Stewart and the murder of Katma Tui. He knows that Sapphire is out there somewhere. Hal's guilt over Katma's death is overwhelming, and prods him to overcome the breaker switch's effect. He realizes that the Pan-Galactic Placement Services know where Carol is, and begins fighting Flicker and his agents. He uses his ring to free Brik, Aa and Kworri, destroying their individual breaker switches. The Pan-Galactic Placement Services blasts them all out of an airlock then flies away, leaving them adrift in space. Aa manages to grab one of Flicker's agents before being ejected into outer space, and Hal prepares to force the alien to lead them to the last known whereabouts of Star Sapphire. Appearances * Green Lantern, Hal Jordan * Aa * Brik * Kworri * Flicker * Flicker's minions * Green Lantern Corps * Pan-Galactic Placement Services * Dryads * Humans * Obsidian-Folk * Pumice People * Flicker's race (unidentified) * Sector 0904 * Green Lantern ring * Star Sapphire gem * Pan-Galactic Placement Services space ship * Flight * Self-sustenance Notes & Trivia * Hal Jordan appears next in ''Justice League Spectacular #1. * First appearance of Aa. * John Stewart appears in a dream sequence only. * Katma Tui appears in a dream sequence only. * Star Sapphire appears in a dream sequence only. * First appearance of the Pumice People. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * ---- Category:Green Lantern/Issues Category:Green Lantern Vol 3 Category:1992/Comic issues Category:February, 1992/Comic issues Category:Kevin Dooley/Editor Category:Comic issues with plot summaries